She is why I live
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: a Shinji/Rei.Dont yall at me I suck with summarys. M for curseing and other things. You men may not like this but i know women will


beta reader Seikorin . thanks for beta reading it.

Shinji looks at latter that came to him and it told him to come back to Tokyo 3 because his father needs him to do something. Someone named Miss Misato Katsuragi was going to pick him up at 3:00 pm_. "its3:30 where is this woman_" as he is lost in thought he took the photograph out that had Miss Misato on it with a red two piece bikini that showed a lot of cleavage "_dammit why does she want to show that much like that? Does she want people to try doing things to do or something?" _He stops looking at the photograph when he feels a pull on his pants leg. When he looked down he sees his three year old daughter that has purple hair that was to her shoulders with beautiful light blue eyes and has on a red dress with blue flowers.

"What is it my little angel" he asked his little angel in a happy and calm voice.

"How much longer do we have to wait here daddy" he smiled at her and put his hand on the top of her head...

"We be leaving here soon so don't worry" when he said that he starts rubbing her head.

About half an hour later their see a red car coming to them. When the car stop in front of them the car door opens and a purple hair woman with brown eyes that wearing black mini skirt with a blue shirt and a brown jacket. _"Why does she wear things like that? _He thought to himself at she seen her come out of the car.

"Are you Shinji Ikari" she calmly asked the young teenage in front of her.

"Yes I am and your Miss Misato Katsuragi and nice clothes to wear?" he reply to her as he looked her over.

She sees him looking at her and blushes a little bit "thank you and I am Misato Katsuragi but who is that besides you is she your sister?" she asked as she moved her head to the left to get a batter look at the young purple hair kid.

"I am Gem and me and daddy been waiting for you for very long time" she said as she tries hiding behind her dad because she is a cutie shy girl.

"No need to hide from her Gem because she comes here to bring us to the place" he said to his little angel.

"Wait she not your sister but that she is your kid but your only 14 years old!" she said to him in a shocked voice.

"Yea she was born on my 11th birthday but her mother that was my soon to be wife die giving birth to Gem" as he was telling her that he was touching his ring. _"I wish you could see your daughter and how cute she has become, I miss you every day because no matter how long time goes pass I never stop having love for you Gem" _

"What kind of ring is that and I am sorry to hear that, you most miss her a lot?' she asked him in a calm and kind voice.

"this is a promise ring that was given to me by her mother Gem and yes I do miss her everyday and wish she was still here" he told her then he turned around to Gem.

"Gem let's get going" he told her in a kind voice that he uses around her and to her then she nodded to him.

Shinji helped Gem get into the back of the car then moved back to the wall of the building to pick up his bag.

"You been rising her all alone for three years but how did you?" she asked him in the voice of wanting to know how.

"not alone I had help from Gem mother and father from time to time but I never forget the day she told me she was going to have a kid. Its wired we going to wait to we get married but we moved to fast to wait anymore so that is why we have a kid. She was a beautiful 14 years old and I never forget her because she is the one person that I loved with all my heart."

"So Gem name is after her mother name" when she asked him he just nodded.

"let's get going Miss Misato" after he said that he put his bag in the front side of the car and then get in the back with his little angel.

Misato get into her sit and closed the car door but she could not stop thinking about how he lived like that. Their get to the NERV about an hour later.

"Time to wake up Gem we are here" Shinji tries waking his little angel.

"Daddy can we get ice cream after this?" she asked him and also give him her cutie puppy eyes.

"Not the puppy eyes… ok ok you win we get ice cream later" he said as he lost the fight.

He could never say no to her puppy eyes it just too cute to look at.

"_That's so cutie, he most really care about her" _was the thoughts Misato was thinking of.

"This way you two"

"Ok miss Misato" Shinji repay.

"You want me to give you a piggy back ride Gem?" he look behind him and asked his little angel.

"YEA DADDY!!" she yelled back.

He get down on his kneels then she gets on his back and warped her arms around her daddy neck and Shinji grabbed her legs and starting to stand.

"How is this, my little angel?"

"Good daddy and now I don't have to walk anymore yea!!" she reply back to her daddy with a happy voice and smiled her cutie smile.

When their get to the gate their get stopped by the two guards.

"Major Katsuragi" one of the two guards said to them.

"Yes and I have the 3rd kid with me" their nodded to her and let them go inside.

When they get inside Misato turned to face Shinji.

"We going to take this down" she points to the train.

When they both step inside the train Shinji put Gem down on one of the sits.

"Look outside Gem" she nodded and started to look outside and when she seen everything outside she yell out "this is cool daddy!!" Shinji just smiled at her and nodded.

"So, Miss Misato, how long have you being working here for?' he asked in a calm voice like he normal does.

'a little while and I really hate the paper work their give us"

"I don't think anyone like doing paper work because it sucks too much" he repaying laughing a little.

"That's true." she starts to laugh little to.

"Hey it looks like we here" Shinji said to them.

When their get up from their sits to leave Shinji take his angel hand and start to hold it. _"I never want to loss you my angel because you are the reason I live and kept trying to live a batter life because you are my angel"_ After walking for about half a hour Shinji turned to Misato.

"Are we lost?"

"Yea I sorry but I think I should call Ritsuko' she turned red from getting lost and then took her cell phone out and started to call her friend Ritsuko.

"Where are you Misato? Don't tell me you're lost again!"

"Yea I am can you please come here and help us" she reply and told her where they are.

"I on my way dammit and why most you get lost so many damn times" she then hang up the phone.

"She sounds pissed" Shinji told her as he started to laugh which made Misato blush from fact that she the reason Ritsuko is pissed.

"Not funny" she replies.

"Yea daddy not funny" Shinji looked at them.

"2v1 is not fair" after he gets done saying that, they both say "Yes, it is because women are batter"

At the same time.

"That's just wired my daughter and Miss Misato said that at the same time" Shinji said to them with a shocked voice and their just nodded to each other.

"Stay still Miss Misato" he told her as he grabs his Sketch book out of his bag and start to Sketch Misato"

"What are you doing Shinji and it batter not be anything bad" she said to him in a playfully voice.

"Daddy going to sketch you and he is good at sketching because he the best at it" Gem reply to her in a happy voice.

Hour later Ritsuko finally got to them.

"Just got done you want to see it, Miss Misato?" she nodded and he shows all three ladies.

Their eyes get big when their seen it. The sketch of her was beautiful just like real thing and it look like it going to pop out off the page. He had sketched her arms like a pro and also it smalls he made her chest area a little bit bigger which made her turn few shards of red.

"you really get me good and just by looking but I wonder why is my chest bigger and did you have pervert thoughts doing this?" she told him in a playfully voice again

"Sorry, I may like older women but I'm not ready to start being with someone again" he said in a calm voice. After he said both older women blushed but both of the women thoughts were _"he likes older women?"_

When she sees another page was used she turned the page to the first page which was a drawing of Shinji but he was shirtless and there is a scar from his right shoulder to his left waist.

"If that really a drawing of you and if that scar is real then how did you get that?" the Doctor asked him.

"I was 8 and by then I was living with the man that my father told me to live with for two years now and on that day the man took one of his katana out and walked to me with anger inside his eyes and then he cursed at him and cut me from my right shoulder to my left waist. After that my girl friend that dead now and also is Gem mother but Gem mother let me live with them and from then on I live with Gem mother and father and her but after Gem die giving birth to are daughter and that was when I move on my own with my beautiful daughter that was one thing that give me reason to live on without my love" After he told them both the older women was shocked and few tear drops come out of Misato eyes_. "So sad and he really cares about his daughter and would do anything for her sake"_was thoughts of one miss Misato...

"Wait a second you have a kid but you're not old enough to have one!?" he nodded and points to gem that was standing behind Misato.

"Hello and my name is Gem and I really love my daddy" after she said that to Doctor Ritsuko she ran behind her dad.

"Hello Gem and my name is Ritsuko what you want to do later on in your life?" she said the little shy girl hiding behind her daddy.

"Look like Misato!!! Because she beautiful right daddy?" after he said that both Misato and Shinji blushed.

"You want be like me mhm ok then I will help you out" when she told Gem that Gem jumped and hugged her.

"Thank you and you're a kind person" she hugged her again.

Both Shinji and Ritsuko both laughed.

"I hate to end this but we have to get you there now there is not a lot of time left'

When they get to a big room and Ritsuko turned on the light as the lights came on there are now standing in front of a giant purple monster know as Evangelion or other name unit 01.

"Unit 01 been a long time" Shinji said.

"You know this?" a shocked doctor was now shocked to the max and looking at him.

"Yea I was here when this monster got my mother killed but it looks like my father got it finally done but the thing I should ask is this. Is he going tell me to \pilot this monster?"

"Yes and that is why I asked you here" a cold voice comes down from behind them

"I know it that's only reason I was called here was to be used like you use everyone you can get your hands on!" he turned around as he told his father that in a cold and hateful voice.

"_He must really hate his father that much" _was thoughts in Misato head.

"Yes and who is that besides you Shinji" after he said that he points to Gem.

"I am Gem and don't be mean to my daddy that I love" she sticks her tongue out at the Commander after she did that she walked behind her daddy and started to hide.

"She is my daughter and, what if I said no to piloting that thing!" he yelled out his so called father.

"Then I have pilot of unit 00 do it then" he said coldly back to his son.

He takes the phone "Rei we need you to pilot unit 01"

"Yes sir" after she said that everyone could hear girl yelling in pain.

When they start bring her to the purple monster she was in pain and was no way she could walk let alone pilot that thing.

"If you do this you'll have a woman that is in pain, are you that fucking cold blooded!" Shinji yelled at his father with anger in his voice that would made the devil himself step back.

"Yes I will Shinji and that because I only need person so their do what I say understand" that was only thing he said back.

The ground starts to shake and metal above them starts to fall over where the hurt girl is laying. Shinji moves to her and gets her out of that way. Their eyes meet and her thoughts was _"why did he save me?"_

"Fine I'll do it dammit I will pilot it! How do you get inside that thing Doctor Ritsuko? He asked as he turned to her and laying the girl down.

"First take off anything you don't want ruined because LCL that inside it will ruined everything" she reply to him.

He picks up Gem and hands her to Miss Misato and she took Gem into her arms after that he take off his shirt and then everyone seen the scar that from his shoulder to his waist. _"I wish he was bit older_" was the thoughts for the two older women and the thoughts from Rei was _"how did he get that kind of scar" _He then handed it to Misato when she take a hold of it he then tried taking over his ring that seen like it would not come off and everyone watch him trying to take it off but once he did he handed it to Misato.

"Please kept Gem safe" he replies to her and she nodded.

He fallowed the doctor to unit 01 then get inside the entry plug.

"What is this shit? Red water? Are you trying to kill me?' he yelled.

"Don't worry you can breathe under the water but first you most sync with unit 01" the doctor reply. Shinji closed his eyes.

_So you going to pilot me?_

_Yes but who are you unit 01?_

_Yes I am what you named unit 01_

_I see my name is Shinji and will you let me pilot you?_

_Why do you pilot? Is it because you're told to or is it because you want to kept safe someone?_

_I want to kept my little daughter safe, I want to kept gem safe so she never gets hurt. That is because she is the reason I still want to live and to live a better life for the both of us._

_I see then I will let you pilot but one thing I will not be your slave we will work together._

_Vary well and you sound like you are a cute woman angel._

_Because I am a woman angel but I hope that does not bother you._

_Na I like talking to woman batter then men and I really like talking to cute ones with voice like yours._

"_You're a wired human but thank you for saying that"_

"_If I going to work if you I would like call you something beside unit 01 so what your real name?_

_Ruby and thanks for asking._

_Let's do it ruby_

_Yes let's fight to kept your loved one safe._

"Miss Ritsuko his sync is at 60!" Maya yelled at her.

"What! He that high!?" she yelled back to her.

"Can you let me out now so I can fight?"

"Evangelion unit 01, launch!!' yelled mayor Misato

"Miss Misato you mind if I sing a song I made because I sing when I fight people" he asked her nicely and in a calm voice.

"If it helps you to win then fine go ahead" she replies as she lets Gem down.

(This song was made by me so please don't laugh at it but you can cry)

(Name is I lost you forever)

"Days gone by and nights pasted:

Unit 01 starts to change at the angel as he pulls out his prog knife.

Why did you have to go away?

I wish you were still by my side

I miss your touch and I wish that

He swings his hand with the knife at the angel right side in order to cut the angel side.

You would still be here with me!

The angel put up his at field to sent unit 01 12 feet back into a building.

I miss your lips as there kissing me

I miss holding you in my arms at night

"_Use your mind to use the at field Shinji" _

He starts to use his mind to start pulling his at field up as well and then change again at him.

As Shinji is singing/fighting Gem starts to dance around Misato.

"He a good fighter and also has a good voice" Doctor said out loud.

"But the song it's sad don't you think" reply Misato.

"It's because he made it after mommy die because daddy was so sad and he told me later that I was reason he still wants to live in order to kept me safe" said a cute dancing little angel.

"_I see so that why he fighting in unit 01 because the real reason is to kept his daughter safe and not let anything happen to her, he willing to die in order to kept her happy and safe" _was the thoughts coming from Misato and also she kept wearing Gem lovely dancing.

I miss the way you said you love me

Why did you have to go away?

To a place where I can't fallow you!

He stabs the angel in the side which starts to bleed but the angel grabbed him by the neck and launched him into an other building to his right side.

Why did you have to leave me all alone!

Why could I not go with you that day?

How come I lived and you did not!

Why most I live knowing I never be with you again

Why must god do this to us!

He gets back up to standing again and started to put up a batter AT field.

Days go by and nights pasted

Why did you have to go away?

I wish you were still by my side

I miss your touch and I wish that

You would still be here with me!

"Shinji you only have little bit of power left!" yelled a worried mayor.

I still remember how you hair blow in the wind

I still remember how it feels laying beside you

No matter what I do I just can't forget you

I wish I could still be with you

No matter how hard I try to be with you!

I can never get to the place you gone to!

He rushed at the angel with all that power he had left.

I miss your lips as there kissing me

I miss holding you in my arms at night

I miss the way you said you love me

He stabbed the angel in its chest and starts to rush the angel into a wall.

Why did you have to go away?

To a place where I can't fallow you!

Gem kept dancing around everyone as their watch unit 01 fight the angel.

The days go and past but it's not the same

It not the same without you the one I love

Without you life is not worth anything to me

Why most this world, take you from me!

Why most I live without you!

The angel starts to turn red.

Maybe one day I could go to place you are at

I hope when I am there I find you waiting for me

"Shinji it's going to blow up! Run away!" yelled a more worried purple hair woman.

My heart will love you forever

Shinji tries to get away but the angel warps its legs around his backside to hold him there.

I love you forever my love!

I will wait to the day I can be in same place as you!

The angel blows up with unit 01.

"Did he live or die!" yelled the mayor.

No matter what one day!

One day!

One day!

One day! I will be with you where place you are at!

"Shinji are you ok!' the mayor yelled.

"Yes I just need to take a nap" he reply to her and passed out.

**At the NERV Hospital Wing.**

Shinji started to opened his eyes and he looks around to see his angel on top of him. "Where am I?"

"You are in the NERV hospital wing" said Misato with a kind voice.

"How long was I out for?" he asked her.

"About five hours and she was worried a lot about you" he said.

"Dammit I hate worrying her" he said little pissed at himself.

"Your pilot unit 01 because of her right?"

"I did it for two reasons one I could not see my father made a hurt woman who could hardly stand let alone pilot something like that and the biggest reason was because I never let Gem get hurt because she is the reason I live and kept on pushing myself forward. That's because when her mother die I really want to just die but soon I realizes that I have to live for my and Gem daughter to live in order to kept her safe and happy no matter want. Because if I had lost her I would just die" he told her in a calm but happy voice.

"here your ring Shinji and also I was right about you that you care about her more than anything and also that you're a kind father to her" she told him in a kind voice and then give him his ring back.

He slowly puts the ring back on his finger and says "thank you" to her.

"How is that woman doing?" he asked her in a worried voice.

"If you mean Rei she doing fine, she just needs to rest" she reply.

"_He thinks about others and worries about them two"_

"One more thing you and Gem are going be living with him from now on" Shinji nodded to her.

"Thank you"

"No need to thank me" she reply back to him.

"Daddy, are you ok" asked a just waking little angel.

"Yea I am and that because of your love" he kissed his daughter forehead.

"Yea yea I kept daddy safe" she hugged him.

"We going to be living with Misato from now on"

"Yes we get to live with her!!" she yelled happy.

"Can you take her outside so I can get ready to go?" she nodded and pick up Gem and walked out of the room. He gets out of bed and starts to put his clothes on. When he gets done he picks up his bag and walks outside.

"Do you know what room that girl is in?" he asked Misato.

"She in the last room to the right" she told him.

"I meet you two outside ok?" both of them nodded to him.

He starts walking down the hallway to he gets to the room that has Rei inside.

He notices and goes in when he hears a voice telling him to come in.

"Hello Miss Rei, how are you feeling?" he asked her in a kind voice.

"Good and you the one from before the pilot of unit 01" he nodded his head when he said that.

"You come here to see how I am?" she asked him in a voice that sound like she had no idea why he did.

"Yea because I can't leave without knowing if the hurt woman is ok or not" the reply.

"You're a wired one"

"Yes I am but I glad you're ok and see you later"

**Misato and Gem.**

"Daddy is kind person for going to see how she is" she said to Miss Misato.

"Yea he is but you really love you daddy don't you?" she reply to her.

"Yea because he is a nice daddy and kind one and never yells at me" she said as she starts dancing again.

"You most love to dance Gem" she said as she smiles.

"Yes because it so fun to dance"

"It's time to go right?" when they hear the voice behind them their both jumped then realize that it was Shinji.

"That was funny"

"No it was not!" both yelled at him together again.

"Not again" as he said that, it made both of them laugh.

"You two ready to see where you going to be staying?"

"Yes and thank you" he said back to her in kind voice.

"Yes thank you thank you" Gem said happily to her.

"Well let's get in the car" he said with a happy smile on her face.

Shinji opens the door for his angel and after she get in the car he take one last look around and hopped in the back with his angel girl. After she gets a breath of air she got into the driver seat and starts to drive back to their home.


End file.
